Labyrinth Shorts
by E White
Summary: Just a basic collection of plot ideas. One chapter per story. R&R. Recent: - The First - Jareth, newly appointed Goblin King over the Labyrinth, exerces his power over his first goblin.
1. The Story Begins

**The Story Begins**

"How much?" she asked,eyes on the book.

The woman behind the till looks up at the young girl,her brown hair tied back.She wasn't even looking at her,the ignorant-

"For what?" came the reply, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Sarah looked up and put the book down on the table,smiling apologetically.A short glance at the battered red cover.

"Two.I can't see why on earth you would want it,though.Not for a young woman like you,fairytales are for the younger ones."

She fumbled in her pocket,brining out a crumpled five pound note,and put that down on the counter too.

"I like fantasy stuff." she mumbled,picking up the book again and turning the cover.No blurb,just the red backing.It was old,she could se that,but Sarah had always liked old things.

"Well,we've got soem other ones round the back.Maybe you'd like to-"

But Sarah had already taken her change and left the bookshop.

The sun beating down on the pages made it difficult to read,and it was handwritten too.Sarah couldn't belive she'd got it for only two pounds.

The story was so intricate,full of detail and feeling,you would have thought someone had written it themself,as a first-hand account.But it couldn't be.Even she wouldn't beleive it,a fantasy tale,of course.

She loved it.

Turning back to the front page,she re-read the title;

_The Labyrinth_


	2. Let Go

**Let Go**

A sunny Saturday afternoon,the slight breeze blowing the curtains towards her desk,Sarah was pouring over a book.Anything to keep her mind off the Labyrinth.Jareth.Even thinking about him made her wonder about whether it was true,any of it.Her imaginatin had tended to run away now and again.

A stereo on the bedside table was playing the new Evanesence CD.She reached for the remote,and pushed random.A slight pause and she heard a sof t piano tune,she didn't know this one.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Supressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cos your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone..._

She listened intently,the words reminding to what she was thinking about.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase..._

Was he doing this?Watching her even now?Sarah wouldn't put it past him.Just like Jareth,always watching,she could imagine,probably through a crystal,his eyes filled with-...

So real,she could see him.He _was_ watching Sarah and he was waiting for...for what?

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face,it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_You voice,it chased away all the sanity in me..._

Sarah pushed it to the back of her mind.She had completely lost interest in the book,and closed it with a small thud.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone,_

_I'm alone._

Maybe it was time.She had grown,it had been 3 years.She wasn't 15,not anymore.There was no Toby to rescue,no deeds to fufill.And,most of all,no time limit.

But how to do it?

Let go, it said

Sarah did,she could hear him now, but he didn't say her name.The Underground was calling.


	3. The Crystal Owl

Sorry for the wait,but I haven't been in a writing mood for quite some time.Sea of Masks chapter to follow,but I'm "not promisin' nothin'".

OKay,this is kinda old,dates back to the late 2006,before I had written my One-shots.I've got to say,this is one of my favourite texts,but don't blame me if it sounds crappy.It was written at 3 am in the backseat of a car from England to France.And I was tired.And next to dead with boredom.

**P.S:**Thanks to my devoted reviewers!

* * *

A group of young children are playing in a square outside an immense castle made of what seems to be white marble. Other people are in the square, mostly for the market there today, there are several stalls selling fruit, vegetables and, attracting the most attention, a large array of crystals in all shapes, colours and sizes. From great sculptures in real height to tiny pendants and charms.

One of the children, a boy, calls a name, which makes another, not playing but sat to one side, look up. He brushes pale hair out of his eyes as the boy says,

"Jareth, what're you doing? Reading, no doubt. You're just so boring!"

He laughs and the other children follow suit, including some of the girls who sit and play their own games.

The boy called Jareth blushes and looks back down, his hair falling in front of his face again. He wasn't reading, but examining something he held in his hands.

The boy, clearly the leader of the group, walks over to him and snatches it away, and holds it up. Jareth's trying to grab it back, but to no avail.The thing that he had was a crystal, perfectly round and clear, like a ball.

"Awww does ickle Jarret want his crystal back?" he mocks

"Stop it, give it back!" cries Jareth, but they were laughing again.

"Want to play with the girlies, Jareth?" The girls have smaller crystals in their laps, mostly pale pastel colours and shaped like dolls or statuettes.

"No!!" says Jareth miserably, his bottom lip quivering and mismatched eyes shining with tears.

The children taunt him further, saying over and over "Jareth plays the girl games!" and "Jareth likes crystals!"

Despite the humiliation, he hardens and narrows his eyes at the boy. Instantly, the crystal flashes and the frightened boy drops it. When it touches the ground, the crystal changes into something white, an owl, then there's a barn owl screeching and tearing at the boy. He screams and holds his arms up to protect his face, the other children are shouting too. Amid it, Jareth is speechless. He did that. He doesn't know how but _knows_ that he did. Blinks and the owl vanishes as soon as it appeared. He looks down; there's the crystal, he picks it up and looks at the boy.

Blood.

His arms are torn, blood streaming from the cuts, and his face is nonetheless scratched. He's crying, not able to move his arms for fear of the pain flaring up again. He winces pitifully, the salt in his tears stinging the scratches on his cheeks.

The children are shouting still, but now in anger.

Jareth, scared, runs from the crowd of adults now trying to help the boy. He ducks to avoid the low hanging branches from the trees on the outskirts of town, and stops when he's out of earshot. Slumping to the ground, he stares, stonyfaced, at a small bird nest in a pine tree. How he can tell this to his parents, he doesn't know.


	4. You're Mine

Nothing like being bored,this story is from over month ago,but I finished it off in about 3 hours,phew!My Lost Skellington chapter two had 1114 words and was done in an hour and half,and I just wrote about 950 words in 3 hours.Too hard,and it was absolutly gorgeous outside today...

Okay,so angeltears-16 asked for something oon Jareth's takeover of the kigdom,so here it is...well,only a teensy-weensy bit.Sneak preview,if you will.Maybe one day I'l write another fanfiction about a young Jareth ... starts daydreaming and comes back 20 minutes later Oh and by the way,if you ever want to know why I choose these names for my people(excpet Jareth,Saraha dn the rest of 'em,of course) is for the meanings of the names.I might post their names and meanings in my user thing.

Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers,you guys are the best!Sooo,well please review,and most of all,enjoy!**

* * *

**

**You're Mine**

The soft chirrup of the crickets outside seemed to, impossibly; drown out the music coming from the ballroom. Guests chattering loudly, a hard burst of laughter now and again, a flute playing solo a tune which slipped out of existence before it started again. The closed door wouldn't stop the noise, but it helped at least.

Jareth was stood on the balcony, rolling a crystal lazily under one finger and resting his chin on one hand. The day after his second encounter in the Underground, his parents had arranged another ball to celebrate the end of his "sickness", a seven-day coma in which Jareth had crossed over and completed the Labyrinth. Much to Diadalos' delight.

"Jareth?"

Without turning round, he knew it was Kassia girl just a year younger than himself, who served as a vassal, a sort of servant and friend to a Prince of Courts, in this case the young Jareth. Who of course neglected his duties and saw time better spent playing with crystals and travelling off to lands infested with goblins and bogs of Eternal Stench.

"Yes?" he replied tiredly

"You mother asks if you intend on staying in here all night." said Kassia.

He turned to face her, standing in the doorway.

"No, not at the moment.And close the door if you're coming in."

She did "Seems a shame to ignore a ball in your honour, Jareth."

"So?" he replied testily, picking up the crystal and leaning against the rail above the gardens, purple with rows of lavender flowers.

A pause. "You're dressed for it."

That was true, they both were. Kassia in purple linen and velvet, her hair in a loose bun, and Jareth wearing his usual shirt and black coats. The only new addition was a pair of gloves, black silk. He'd received them from a guest who he hadn't recognised, but seemed familiar in some way. Most likely a friend of his father. But still…strange.

He ignored that last comment and walked into the room, placing the crystal down carefully on the desk. A glance at his pocket watch told him it was late. Jareth gave a soft sigh and looked at Kassia, her dark blue eyes wide in the half-darkness.Without a word, he opened the door and made his way to the increasingly noisy ballroom.

Being a Prince of Courts wasn't easy for him. Jareth, as the youngest male in the family, had no choice in the matter either. And Summanus clearly had intentions of being a warrior, so he wasn't Court material. His father had always been proud of his elder brother, but his feelings towards Jareth weren't always as warm.Now was no exception.

The ballroom was filled with formal attendants, sporting large gowns and silk suits, jewellery shined out of the corner of his eyes and made him seem swamped in a sea of dancers.Avoiding them swiftly, Jareth noticed that Kassia was just behind. He turned and made to say something, but was called over by his parents. With them was the guest from earlier, the familiar one.

Curly blond hair, not light like Jareth's, but sandy blond, icy grey eyes and a lean, pale face.He nodded at Jareth and smiled thinly, before his father said,

"Jareth, this is Renaud, he visited you during your illness. He says that he is very pleased with your recovery."

Jareth knew him from somewhere, the way he held his head, his stance and his attitude towards him. But neither the name nor his face rang a bell.

"Pleased to meet you, Jareth. I heard from Phanes that you're to become a Prince of Courts. You must be proud."

Jareth nodded quickly, but he wasn't.Renaud smiled again, a non-existent chuckle shook his body. Phanes narrowed his eyes at his youngest son, then added,

"One month today. We would have hoped for Summanus to join the Courts, but Jareth is our youngest. Besides Aislin, have you met Aislin?" he asked Renaud, who shook his head and motioned for Phanes to show him. His father walked away, but Renaud stayed with Jareth.

"You aren't happy to become a Prince of Courts, then, hmm?" he said cocking a slender eyebrow at the boy.

"No, I…" he paused, checking for guests in on their conversation."No."

Renaud nodded curtly, and then sighed slightly. Jareth looked once more at the stranger, struggling to make that connection.

"Jareth!"

He turned, seeing Kassia coming towards them. He smiled thinly and said,

"This is Kassia, my vassal. She coaxed me from my room to come here."

Renaud laughed and nodded to Kassia. She stopped and blushed suddenly, and curtsied before him. She pulled on Jareth's arm to tell him something.

"Mmm?"

"You mother wants to see you Jareth.She was over in the left corner."

Jareth sighed miserably, hung his head and then said a quick farewell to Renaud.

"Don't worry, Jareth. I won't go anywhere." He said, motioning for him to go. He then strolled off to find Jareth's father, gone to get Aislin.

Jareth's mother, Elysia, was with a group of younger women, maybe the same age as Summanus. Upon seeing Jareth, they smiled and scattered to cover the floor.

"Mother."

She looked his way, her face breaking into smile and her eyes shining.

"Jareth, at last. I sent Kassia to find you."

"I know." He said with a wave of his hand. "She found me."

She walked over to her son, placing one hand on his shoulder. Her long silky hair, the same shade as his and Aislin's, fell elegantly down her back, and it's paleness highlighted her delicate features.Jareth looked far more like his mother that Phanes. His narrow eyes, long face, his slender limbs.But when angry, he furrowed his brow fiercely and his eyes narrowed even further, showing Jareth's emotions more than his actions could.But, if not in appearance, he was like his father. Ironic and quick to annoy, and his way of speaking was alike.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, Jareth." She noted softly. There was a note of sadness in her voice, it softened her words and made him feel comfortable in speaking to her.But he shrugged indifferently. She reached over and lifted his chin to look at his face. Chocolate brown eyes penetrated his, waiting for a reason why.

"I…I'm just tired, I think." He said miserably, averting his eyes.

Elysia smiled slightly and kissed him on the forehead. Jareth walked away, searching for somewhere to think.

The balcony gave a great view over most of the town. And the lavender bushes underneath it sent their intoxicating scent up on the warm spring breeze.Another crystal, to take his mind off things. But Jareth wasn't in the mood to play around. Both his parents, especially his mother, had the feeling that he didn't want to be a Prince of Courts. He had disappointed his father, and he couldn't let them down.

The Underground incident wasn't going to interfere with his life, it was an accident. He hadn't promised anything to Diadalos, he owed nothing. But then…The feeling of the Labyrinth enticed him, charmed him away from himself, like the last time.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. A small rap on the door frame and he turned his head quickly towards the source of it.There was Renaud, leaning against the frame with one of those young women behind him. The ball music floated through, becoming faster and faster.He waved a hand lazily to tell the girl to go and closed the door behind him. Only the sound of his boots on the stone and the crickets broke the silence that enveloped them both.

Then he did.

"Why not?"

Jareth looked up, confused.

"Why don't you want to be a Prince of Courts?" he asked again.

"Oh. I just don't…I mean…I don't feel…right." Jareth said softly. His voice was almost a whisper, but Renaud heard and replied,

"You don't belong?"

He shook his head, looking out to the town square. There was another silence between them, as Jareth thought about what he had just said.

"But, Jareth," Renaud said, breaking it once again. "If not here, then where do you belong?"

"I don't know."

He moved slightly, leant against the wall and studied the boy with a gaze. Jareth faced him, still holding the crystal.Renaud spotted this and smiled suddenly, and then held out his hand to receive it. Jareth glanced down at it, and then placed it there. He laughed and tossed it up in the air and caught it again.

Something in that movement, that manner…

Jareth furrowed his brow slightly, fixing the stranger with a hard stare

"Who are you?"

Renaud didn't answer his question, or at least didn't seem to.

"I didn't think you would have caught yet Jareth. But it was you who gave me the crystals, was it not?"

He smiled slyly at him, narrowing his eyes. When Jareth spoke, his tone was hard and emotionless.

"Diadalos."

Renaud stopped, still smiling and clutching the ball in one hand .But that smile turned icy, and he said,

"You know where you belong, little Jareth. Just admit it, if not now, then later."

He understood the meaning of Diadalos' words, but heard what he added quietly.

"You're the Goblin King .And you're mine."


	5. The First

Just a small update with a story that's been floating around in my text folder for yonks,maybe.I thought I should treat you all to a belated Christmas present Ain't I kind?

Anyway,it explains a litle mroe of the realtion between Diadalos and Jareth and of how Hoggle came into being.I thought I was rather ingenious . -laughs-

* * *

Pain tinted vision, white light framing his sight. The young boy had arrived at the castle doors, clutching his side in pain.

The doors were open, bringing light to an open hall, rough stone and intricate sculptures adorned its walls. He struggled on, climbing the staircase towards the tower where he had seen the Goblin King just before. Watching his arrival there, with those impassive, unemotional eyes. Turning away, walking away from the window ledge.

He stopped, and a soft moan escaped his lips. The boy could have barely been 15, with short brown hair and dark blue-green eyes, filled with pain and anxiety to end this nightmare. Another staircase, he ignored his exhaustion and continued upwards, hopeful of what he assumed was the last step of his journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Goblin King was annoyed at the boys appearance, he shouldn't have got this far. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Diadalos!" he shouted suddenly, addressing what seemed to be thin air. His hands were clenched into fists, his pale hair falling in front of his face and different coloured eyes narrowed fiercely. The air changed, shimmered slightly, and then stood there was an older man, blond and regarding him with a cool look. His arms were folded and he took a step forward towards the angry Goblin King.

"You called, Jareth?" His voice was smooth and sophisticated, as Jareth's was. Yet, his had an edge of smugness to it.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You said it wouldn't, and he's done it!" he shouted through gritted teeth. Face to face with Diadalos, he seemed much younger, maybe only a few years older than the young boy, who was promptly making his way towards them. Diadalos simply looked at Jareth with an amused air, his lips slowly lengthening into a smile.

"I never promised anything, did I? I said that no one would be able to, but all of this counted on you, Jareth." He laughed suddenly, loudly. "You have no idea what you can do, do you?"

The younger man waved away this comment, and turned away from him, still angry with the fact that Diadalos had told him the Labyrinth was unsolvable. He stood slightly like a child now, bottom lip protruding a little, brow furrowed, cutting a deep gash between his eyebrows.

"Come come now Jareth!" he barked, now annoyed at his behaviour. Jareth raised his head some, but wouldn't look at him. Diadalos sighed frustratedly, and turned to the oak towers door. Footsteps could be heard, faint and ringing off the stone walls.

"You're acting like a child, not a king! Now, do what you can, what you are able to do. Use your power, Jareth."

Slowly, Jareth raised a gloved hand, staring at it absentmindedly. A pause, and a round ball appeared there, forming quickly, like light particles coming together to make it. Diadalos smiled slyly, but Jareth looked rather unimpressed with it.

"Good, now stop him, before it's too late."

He closed his eyes, concentrating, feeling something fill his body; he could do whatever he wanted. Stop the boy.

* * *

Walking had become difficult now. The boy's wounded side was becoming a hindrance to him, making his steps sluggish and slower. His shirt was soaking up the blood from it, staining it and his hand which was clutching it, crimson.

Passing row upon row of doors, he stopped dead, listening. What had he heard? A soft sound, muffled it seemed. It was coming from one of the doors, but, which one?

He stepped closer to one, its bronze handle reflecting his pale, tired face. Someone was crying in there. Who, he couldn't know, but he had heard that voice somewhere before, someone he knew.

"Adam!"

He recoiled in shock, Rosa!

He grabbed the handle desperately, fumbling and threw it open. A large room, with an open balcony on the opposite wall from him and two windows on either side. No sign of Rosa, or anyone else for that matter. He took a couple of steps forwards and froze when the door clicked shut behind him.Wheeling around, he saw him, the Goblin King. Or at least, who he though the Goblin King was. Tall, dark blonde hair, grey piercing eyes and the perfect regal air about him.

"You…" he said, the word spat out like hate. He couldn't feel his pain anymore, just a burning overwhelming sensation of loathing for him.

"Where's my sister? What have you done to her?!"

He smiled and laughed out loud.

"I haven't done anything. Adam, is it? And your sister, Rosie-"

"Rosa."

"Mm. The Goblin King told me all about you two."

Adam's eyes widened in confusion and bewilderment. If he, the evil, heartless thing that had been watching him all along,_ wasn't_ the Goblin King, then he couldn't imagine who was. Diadalos raised his eyes subtly from Adam to the figure behind his, resting his head on one hand next to the far window. The boy realised this and turned his head quickly, expecting Rosa. What he saw was the real Goblin King.

At first, he didn't realise it. He saw a young man, younger than Diadalos and older than himself, with a dreamy look on his face, ignoring them utterly, or he seemed to.

"Your sister isn't here." He raised his head a fraction, now staring out into the sunset horizon, shadows thrown across his delicate features.

"You're the…Goblin King?" Adam asked quietly. He couldn't be, he looked nothing like the idea that had been planted in his head by the stories he had heard. Jareth turned to him, fixing his gaze silently. He felt the heat of his anger turned towards him as Adam realised that this was the man who had stolen away his sister.

"How long do you have left, Adam?" He asked, almost whispering and pointed a finger towards a clock behind Adam's left shoulder, who gazed in utter disbelief at it. Two of its hands were pointing at the 13s, and the last, longest was following lead, half way between 12 and 13.

"No…no, I didn't…I was quicker than that. I was quicker!" He cried suddenly, as if saying it was the solution. Pain again, flaring up his chest and up his neck, he gritted his teeth.

"I can't…Rosa." Adam finished, miserably.

He couldn't save her, it was too late.

Jareth had walked over amid Adams desperate pleading with the Goblin King. Slipping two slender fingers under the boys chin, he lifted that face to look at him. Tears covered his freckled cheeks, making the light reflect in his eyes. Blue, with the soft green centre.

"What will you do now? Go home? Leave you sister to me?" he asked, his voice was soft and calm, but what he said was uncharacteristically harsh. Adam sobbed silently, make him stop, make the nightmare go away. He was frightened; he just wanted to wake up.

"I c-can't…"

Jareth saw a deep sorrow in those eyes, broken and so heart wrenching to look at. But he could feel Diadalos' eager and continual gaze on them both. Adam was the example, whether Jareth was worthy of the Underground, the Labyrinth, its future.

"You can stay with you sister, you know."

"What?" he said hopefully, meeting Jareth's gaze. He saw Diadalos' stare turn into an incredulous look, his brow furrowing in displeasure at the Goblin King's choice.

"You can stay here." Jareth's smile turned cold and sly quickly. "Rosa stays here, and so do you."

Adam lowered his head wretchedly, tense. What kind of proposal was that, how could possibly-…

"What's the catch?" came his answer, his voice dark and hard.

Diadalos was smiling, realising Jareth's plan.

"You follow me, under my control. And you will be what I choose."

"_What _you choose?" he noted bluntly. The Goblin King nodded, looking at Diadalos' pleased expression. He felt powerful, he had both Adam and Rosa now, and the boy would not refuse.

"You would become a goblin, of course. That way, I would rule you naturally."

Silence, as they waited for his reply.

"Yes."

Jareth laughed softly, taking a step away from the boy. He was dejected, Adam, he felt empty and cold. The pain returned in his side, reminding him of what he had just said. What he had just agreed to.

"You do know that I have to erase your memory, Adam."

No retorts or protests from him.

"Just get it over with, Goblin King. I want to see my sister."

* * *

Alone in a room, Adam was sprawled out on a bed, his chest naked and bloody. The goblin had struck a brilliant blow, and smashed a few ribs, which had splintered into his side, causing his discomfort. Jareth had left Adam a day, before he was turned into a goblin. Why, he didn't know. But he had promised that Rosa be sent to see him soon after the Goblin King and Diadalos had departed.

Sunset glow in the room, illuminating the blood on him, and shadowing the corners of the room. The sunset had been there for ages now, the Underground worked in mysterious ways. Adam sighed; he was never going to see his parents again. But then, what would they think? That he was missing, along with his sister?

Maybe he was still there, asleep, and this was just a terrifying dream. But his pain told him otherwise.

Tears blurred his vision, stinging his eyes. What had he done?

"Adam…"

He turned his head, and wiped the tears away frantically. Adam sat up and saw Rosa in the doorway, her small figure outlined by the orange light.

"Rosa, oh my god!"

The young girl came over quickly and went to hug her brother, who promptly pushed her away slightly, wincing painfully. She looked down at his wound, her child's face blank and curious.

"You've hurt yourself."

He nodded, moving her away from his side and hugging her warmly. He was crying again, so was she. But it didn't matter, they had each other.

"Yeah, Rose. But I'm not gonna hurt for long, okay? And we're gonna be alright."

"He scared me, the other man. The tall man." Rosa whimpered softly, pressed closely to against him.

He shushed her, planting a kiss on her forehead, smoothing her dark brown hair. He had never really cared for her like this, but rather just watched over. Seeing if she fell over, if she did something wrong. But now he felt sad that he was never going to see her again, or remember.

"I know, me too." He wasn't lying. Diadalos had seemed more a king than Jareth, severe and harsh. Jareth was soft-spoken and seemed rather…reclusive.

"I want Mom, Adam." She said, crying harder now.

They both burst into tears, Rosa loudly, but Adam silently, absently. He was empty, but filled with pain and hate for Jareth. Under his control, but hating it even now, before he lost everything. Jareth scared him as well, truly scared him. Not his situation as king, or his way of acting, but his personality. From the first moment he had met him, when he went to strike out at Diadaos, he had been afraid of the young man with the pale hair and mismatched eyes.

And that wasn't going to change soon.

* * *

"You did well, Jareth. You made a good choice in him."

He wasn't listening, but wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or disgusted with his actions.

"Do you see what you can do now?" asked Diadalos, his tone loud and persistent.

"Yes, almost anything. But how? And why?" He threw the questions at him, with unexpected force and sharpness. Diadalos blinked at him, before getting up from the chair and walking over to the young Goblin King. Jareth turned away again, not wanting to discuss it with his…his what? What was Diadalos to him now? A partner? Master?

"You are lucky, Jareth. Few can do what you can. But you need a reason why?" He said.

"Yes, I do. I never would have come if I didn't know. But there wasn't time for that. So you can tell me now."

Silence from the man.

"Tell me!" he shouted, wheeling around to face him, eyes narrowing in anger.

"Stop, Jareth. Stop it now."

Diadalos wasn't asking him, it was an order. He hated the way it sounded, telling him like some disobedient boy. But he obeyed all the same, feeling the anger leave him as if it seeped from his spirit.

"You must keep an eye on that one. Adam."

"I have plans for him." Jareth murmured dully, not looking at Diadalos. He wanted to be alone.

Walking away from him, Jareth took up his place, the wooden chair against a large desk, and opened a book, any book. That one happened to be one on Marbre, his home. A faint trace of nostalgia struck him, making his fingers lead their way towards the page that he knew showed their portraits.

Five of them, Phanes, Elysia, Summanus, Jareth and Aislin.

One word under Jareth's name, signalling that he was no longer there: _absentis. _His portrait showed him as he was now, 17 and his skin was the palest of them all, his blue and brown eyes looking out from under a head of unruly hair.

"Don't think about it Jareth. You're the Goblin King now." Diadalos was annoyed at his lingering connection with Marbre, he was sure of it.

"Get out, Diadalos." Jareth spat at him, turning his head only slightly, but he heard him stand up with an aggravated movement and make his way out.

Adam. His first. And Rosa, his first changed child.

Was it always going to be like this? The hardship, the tears, and that cold feeling he had?

So young, both of them. What a pity.

* * *

_Five years later_

Hoggle watched the latest victim enter the Labyrinth's door. There goes another one. He sighed sadly, shaking his head and hobbled over to his spray can of fairy pesticide. It was days like this that he really hated the Underground. Other days, it was quiet and he could see why the Labyrinth appealed to people. Hoggle had once tried to get through there, he was sure of it. But unable to remember anything and his memories shaped and fashioned by Jareth, he left it no afterthought.

Thirty, thirty-one fairy eggs. He could lose himself in killing the damned things, ruining his hard garden work. Five years he had been here, leading people to the Labyrinth entrance, and pruning his bushes. All because of that wretched Jareth. Of course, he would never dare say that to his face. To scared, Hoggle was a coward.

The recent girl's footsteps faded into the distance, over the immense stone wall.

* * *

Jareth was, meanwhile, watching the girl's, Helen, steady progress through his Labyrinth. Though small as his crystal was, he could clearly see her look of dismay at the first challenge. No turns.

He elbowed one of the surrounding goblins out of the way, shifting his position and putting a hand to his head. He could hear Helen's sister's laughs as the goblins played around with her, she was too young to understand what trouble lay ahead of her. So innocent.

He had no desire to watch the girl any longer, and left his subjects to linger around the room. Not many saw their king leave, but those who did took no notice. He was young, and he was restless.

* * *

The Labyrinth was really an impressive view, especially from the air. Jareth could feel the updraft ruffle the feathers on his wings, and slowly descended on the maze's outskirts. The ground was dusty and dry, but Hoggle had always done a good job to divert the water to keep it's flora in good health. Rose bushes, littered here and there with fairies eggs, it was the beginning of Underground spring. His sixth.

He found the goblin around the doors, tending to those bushes. He hated the fairies with a passion, a good job really.

"Higging." He said loudly.

Hoggle jumped and span around, eyeing the intruder suspiciously. When he saw the Goblin King, he straightened up and said,

"Hoggle, your Majesty."

Jareth nodded and waved his hand as if to wave away his objection.

"I saw how you handled the girl. Quickly."

"I…erm…" started Hoggle, not sure whether that was a compliment or not. You had to tread carefully with the young Goblin King; he was rather quick to anger.

"It doesn't matter. She's there, that's the main thing." He was speaking in a distracted way, gazing around at the dry scenery, arms crossed.

Hoggle wasn't all too keen on having the Goblin King stood there and said,

"Well, your Majesty, I'll get with exterminatin' these damn fairies. They'll be hatched by next week." He hobbled away, searching for the spray he'd put down.

Jareth watched him behind his back, silent and brooding. He felt strangely indifferent towards Hoggle now, as he hadn't been with Adam. Something had changed; maybe it was Hoggle's memory loss, maybe nothing at all. But Jareth had changed too. Matured and grown accustomed and connected to the atmosphere of the Labyrinth.

He soon became lost in these thoughts, and started when he came back to reality. Hoggle was gone.

He took to the air again, a barn owl. Jareth detoured away from the castle, seeking Helen in the maze of thick hedges. He found her near the trick doors, both leading to an oubliette. How terribly predictable.

And such a pity.


End file.
